


Sleep? We Don't Know Her || TaeGyu

by boos_pledis



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [9]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Brain Cells May Be Lost, Deep Thinking, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Late night thoughts, M/M, They eventually do go to sleep, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, soft, stupid questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Taehyun thought he'd get a peaceful rest for the first time in forever, but apparently Beomgyu has other ideas.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742212
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Sleep? We Don't Know Her || TaeGyu

**Author's Note:**

> SO i can't stop freaking writing TaeGyu, but like whatever, I'll write it honestly.  
> Pls know that I stole all of these questions but one off of google.  
> All comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3 Enjoy :) 
> 
> Follow me if you want: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heart_xiu)

Taehyun's in his bed, attempting to get a well deserved rest before his morning class the next day as his boyfriend, Beomgyu, cuddles him from behind. 

Taehyun considers this his temporary heaven, going to sleep earlier than usual (his usual bed time was 2-3, it's currently 1), sleeping with his heater of a boyfriend, and wearing Beomgyu's shirt to sleep. It's so, so nice. 

He's teetering on the edge of falling into a deep sleep and being partially conscious. Just as he's about to knock out, however, Beomgyu speaks. 

"Babe?" Beomgyu asks. "You awake?" 

Taehyun sighs to himself in slight disappointment as he's pulled back from where he almost went over the edge into that seemingly endless pit of darkness. "What, Beommie?" 

"Why does your nose run and your feet smell?" Beomgyu questions, sounding incredibly serious for how stupid the question is. 

The younger's eyebrows furrow in slight confusion and he shifts to look over his shoulder as far as he can. "What?" 

Beomgyu licks his lips. "I mean, think about it. Your nose is for smelling and your feet are for running, but why do our noses run and feet, smell?" 

Taehyun shakes his head and doesn't answer the question. "Go to sleep, Gyu." 

It's silent for a bit after that and Taehyun is 99% sure that Beomgyu took his advice and went to sleep. Until he's proven wrong when Beomgyu speaks once more. "If an orange is an orange, why isn't a lime called a green or a lemon called a yellow?" 

"Beomgyu. Why are you thinking about that?" Taehyun asks rhetorically. "Wouldn't it be weird to ask for some greens and yellows?" Taehyun's too tired to process the reasoning behind why he just answered the question.

"Yeah, I guess it would." Beomgyu replies, but the questions are never ending. "Why do skydivers wear helmets?" 

Taehyun opens his mouth to reply, then catches himself. Why is he feeding into this stupidity at one o'clock in the morning when he should be getting his beauty sleep so he won't look like a total zombie like usual for his morning class?

"I mean, it's not like it's much help to them. No matter what, you'd die or get damaged from that height anyway. The helmet won't do much." Beomgyu reasons. 

Taehyun decides to ignore his older boyfriend and focus on trying to go to sleep. But it's hard to focus when Beomgyu won't _shut up_. 

"Baby, how can there be self-help groups? Isn't it group help then?" Beomgyu just keeps going. His arms are wound tight around Taehyun and pull him in closer. "Tae? You still there?" 

He lets out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know, Gyu. Now please just let me go to sleep." 

"But I have more questions." Beomgyu whines and Taehyun can hear the pout in his voice. 

"I don't care. I have a morning class, you don't. So shut it." Taehyun rolls his eyes and then closes them. 

Another silence passes over the two, but Taehyun is skeptical this time and expects Beomgyu to speak sometime soon. When he doesn't after what Taehyun times as approximately five minutes, he snuggles deeper under the covers and tries to get back to sleep. 

Then another question is whispered to him. "Is there another word for synonym?" 

Taehyun resists the urge to elbow Beomgyu hard enough to wind him. Instead he grits his teeth and tries to ignore him like last time in hopes he'll be left alone. 

"Think about it. Antonym is an antonym for synonym, but there's no synonym for synonym. At least not one I can think of." Beomgyu rambles on right into Taehyun's ear. He's not sure if Beomgyu is purposely doing it or if his face just so happens to be that close to his ear. 

So here he is again, straining to remain in control of his bodily reactions to stupidity, but restraining himself none the less. He attempts to not listen, to concentrate on going to that dark place where maybe, just _maybe_ he can get some sleep. 

"Isn't it a bit unnerving that doctors call their career choice their 'practice'?" Beomgyu questions out of the blue _again_. 

Taehyun gives up then, he can't take it. He flips around and faces his boyfriend, who's wide awake and has now made Taehyun wide awake. 

Instead of scolding Beomgyu like he usually would, he decides to take one for the team - the team being his sanity - and join in the conversation. "Yeah, I guess it isn't the best thing to call it." 

Beomgyu smiles at him happily. "I know right? I'd like a professional please, not someone who's going to 'practice' on me." 

Taehyun can't stop the sleepy giggles that slip pass his lips. "True." 

Beomgyu stares at his boyfriend and pets his hair back as he mindlessly looks around him, the street lights outside being their only source of light. "Why is it that when you trip, you always fall, but when you fall, you don't always trip?" He asks seriously, his brows furrowed and his mouth set in a straight line. 

Taehyun takes a moment to process the question as well, humming after as the cogs in his head work harder than needed.

"Wait!" He whisper-yells suddenly. "I'm wrong. When you trip you don't always fall, sometimes you catch yourself." Beomgyu is talking to himself and Taehyun, but mostly himself. 

Beomgyu's attention moves back to Taehyun in front of him, who's giggling again. "You're just...so serious, Beommie. I can't-" He cuts himself off and ends up laughing harder.

Beomgyu joins in eventually, the laughter infectious and spreading to him easily. They both laugh to themselves like a couple of lunatics, like hyenas that can't help their high pitched laughter no matter what they do. 

"Wait, wait, wait, I got another one." Beomgyu interrupts the laughter, his face glowing red in the dark from how hard he was laughing. "Why-" He cuts himself off as he tries to catch his breath and thinks about what he was going to say. He laughs a bit before continuing, "um, I forgot what I was going to say." 

For some reason this makes Taehyun double over in laughter once more, his cheeks aching from stretching them so much and his stomach squeezing the crunched up muscles from how he's curled himself up into a slight fetal position. 

Again, Beomgyu joins the laughter, Taehyun's laughter specifically being too contagious not to start laughing along. 

Every time they start calming down from their laughing fit, they look at each other and the laughter starts bubbling up and out of them again. It's almost an endless cycle until they both really can't take more, having to force themselves to look away from each other so they don't laugh anymore. 

When they've fully regained their composure, they look into each other eyes. Beomgyu smiles at Taehyun and Taehyun can't stop himself from reciprocating the gesture. 

"I think you made me lose my last three brain cells." Taehyun tells him while staring at Beomgyu with adoration. "And I still can't find a reason for why I love you so, so much. But I do, Beommie." 

"I love you too, Tae. Now, we should probably go to sleep." And that's what they do, go to sleep while holding each other.

Taehyun knows he'll most likely look and feel like a zombie tomorrow morning and will undoubtedly be very, very grumpy, but he doesn't mind it as much knowing that he wasted the time he should've been sleeping with Beomgyu. 


End file.
